


Bound By Apologies

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Femslash February, Queening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Ruby, Belle ended up in chains. Turnabout is fair play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound By Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Set during _Child Of The Moon_. Written for [Femslash February](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash+february), and for the [Once Upon A Time Femslash Kink Meme](http://ouatfemkink.livejournal.com/), [prompt](http://ouatfemkink.livejournal.com/692.html?thread=2484#t2484) "Belle/Ruby, restraints".

The cuffs fasten around Ruby’s wrists with a click.

She tugs at them experimentally, more for show than anything, listening to the clink of the chain against the metal rung of the headboard, and Belle looks down at her with a grin that’s, well, _wolfish_.

“No getting out of _that_ ,” she says, reaching forward to brush the very tips of her fingers over Ruby’s skin, just below where the cuffs are fastened. “It’s only fair.”

“I _did_ apologise,” Ruby points out, although she isn’t really complaining. Not when she has Belle kneeling over her on the bed, wearing a matching sky-blue bra and panties, hair loose and eyes sparkling.

“You did,” Belle agrees, hands sliding down over Ruby’s arms, ticklish and making her squirm and snigger. “But that doesn’t change the fact that it’s _your_ turn to be in chains.”

“Fair enough,” Ruby smiles, letting her head fall back against the pillow. 

If she’d known chaining Belle up in the library would get her _this_ , she would have done it sooner. Granted, she’d have preferred not to deal with the angry mob out for her blood, but this is so totally worth it.

Particularly when Belle’s fingers begin to trace over her underwear, to pull at the ends of the yellow and white ribbons that tie the sky-blue fabric over her hips. The bows unravel slowly, and then Belle’s panties are sliding down her legs, falling to the mattress beneath Ruby’s thighs. 

“You ready to make it up to me?” she asks, and Ruby nods, lips parted and hands balling into impatient fists.

Belle reaches back almost casually, clearly watching the way Ruby’s pupils dilate as they follow every movement of her hands, and then she’s unhooking her bra, slipping it off and letting it hang from one finger. Naked and gorgeous, and Ruby’s mouth is in danger of watering.

“ _Good_ ,” Belle whispers, and then she’s crawling up the bed, balancing on her hands and knees. Hair sliding against Ruby’s chest, her neck, her breasts close enough that Ruby could press her lips there if she inclined her head just so. And then Belle’s hands are wrapping around the headboard beside the cuffs, shins pressing into the pillow either side of her head, and Ruby moans softly, breathes in Belle’s scent.

The wolf in her wants to grab Belle’s hips, wants to tumble her back against the sheets and hold her down, wants to feel Belle writhe beneath her as Ruby makes her _scream_.

But she can’t, not with the cuffs pinning her hands, and no matter what the wolf may want Ruby is more than content to be right where she is.

Especially when Belle lowers herself, legs folding beside Ruby’s ears, and then she’s surrounded by Belle, vision bracketed by her thighs. 

Every one of her heightened senses narrowed down to Belle, to her sex, her _lust_ , and Ruby shivers, feeling herself throb between her legs.

She tilts her chin, presses her lips to Belle’s labia, tasting her, groaning for it. Lapping over and over, getting Belle even more wet than she already is, tonguing at her folds, her slit, pressing her mouth to Belle’s clit and sucking lightly, feeling the shiver above her.

But this is Belle’s show, and it’s about Belle’s pace, and clearly she wants _more_. Wriggling until Ruby can mouth lower, and Belle moans so sweetly when Ruby’s tongue presses _inside_. Loves the feeling of Belle spreading around her, opening up so easy, and she ripples her tongue just to hear Belle’s sigh.

The pillow dips and Belle’s thighs flex, and then she’s rolling her hips. Fucking herself down on Ruby’s tongue, and Ruby groans and feels the best kind of helpless, like a toy to be used, existing only for Belle’s pleasure. She wishes she could _see_ as Belle begins to move faster above her, wishes she could see the arch of Belle’s back, the white-knuckled grip on the headboard, the bow of Belle’s brows and the desire in her eyes, but that would mean surrendering her chance to make love to Belle’s cunt, to _worship_ her like this.

It doesn’t matter that her jaw is aching, not when Belle’s voice begins to tremble. It doesn’t matter that there’s drool at the corners of her mouth, not with Belle’s juices smeared across her lips. Ruby mouths and licks and sucks anywhere she can reach, tongue rolling over labia, pushing inside and then licking back out, chin pressing up to make Belle _wail_. 

Lips moving hard against Belle’s clit, mouth pursed and firm, riding the tight circles of Belle’s hips, and she can smell it when Belle gets close, wolf scenting the thicker haze of sex in the air. Feet skidding against the sheets as she tries to crane her neck higher, to get more and more, and Belle’s taste floods Ruby’s tongue as she comes, leaves Ruby reeling with arousal, shaking with how much she needs to be touched, how much she needs _Belle_.

Afterwards Belle shifts back slowly, like her muscles aren’t quite working the way she wants them too, and Ruby would smirk at that but right now she’s too turned on to _think_. Belle sits on her chest, inner thighs damp against Ruby’s breasts, and she’s flushed and grinning, reaching down to push a strand of hair from Ruby’s forehead.

“Am I forgiven yet?” Ruby manages to gasp.

“I don’t know,” Belle purrs, with a smile that makes it clear that Ruby was forgiven before forgiveness was even asked for. “I think maybe you should show me again just how sorry you are. Just to be on the safe side.”

And despite the fog of sex and _need_ within her mind and the pulse of want between her legs, Ruby laughs.


End file.
